1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to detection and monitoring systems and is directed more particularly to an assembly for detecting and monitoring the presence of moisture within a system of roofing materials and distinguishing it from the presence of moisture on a roof top surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts to detect and monitor the presence of moisture in roofing systems have included monitoring by infrared imaging, and, alternatively, by visual images. Unfortunately, such measures are limited by the possible findings of false negatives, i.e., the presence of moisture when none is indicated, or false positives, i.e., indications of moisture when none is present. To improve the accuracy of such non-invasive monitoring, infrared surveys are often carried out during times of high thermal contrast, such as on cold nights. Traditionally, infrared surveys require visits to the roof at night. Monitoring visual images has required daytime visual inspections.
Visit to roof-tops, particularly when carrying heavy equipment, and particularly on cold nights, involves some risks from a safety standpoint.
Other known types of roof moisture detection, such as through capacitance measuring techniques, and nuclear resonance techniques, require substantial labor inputs to mobilize the survey and to interpret the results.
There is thus a need for a roof-top moisture detection assembly which provides continuous coverage for long terms, facilitates early detection with improved and acceptable reliability and accuracy, and requires limited labor input.